I Found The Cure For Intelligence!
by xo. f o r e v e r
Summary: Cirrus, Sky's little sister, is extremely smart. And she hates Sky with all her guts. So when he asks her to do something probably illegal in about twenty realms, why does she agree? WARNING LOTS OF SKY BASHING. First fic, YES. T for language.


**I've Found The Cure For Intelligence  
(And It's Named Sky)  
**  
_By: xo. f o r e v e r_

**XOXO**

Dedicated to my dearest friend, Brooke-la aka LadyNightSky, the one who introduced me  
to the wonderful world of fanfic in the first place. This goes out to you, babe ;)

**XOXO**

**Chapter One:**

The pale yellow light of the winter sun warmed Cirrus as she strode across the empty quad of Alfea. Her older brother Sky had asked her to meet him in the Therorian Woods before class started at eight. She wondered what he wanted…and if she would do whatever he requested. It wasn't like she owed him anything, anyhow. All he had ever done was ignore her and make her life miserable.

Just like everyone else in the world. She felt the familiar pang in her heart, but shook it off quickly, quietly slipping through Alfea's front gates with a simply spell.

It wasn't _her _fault she had been born extraordinarily smart. It wasn't _her_ fault she had started Alfea two years early because of her amazing powers. It wasn't _her_ fault that she was a pariah in a hierarchy of sixteen year old bitches.

And it was most definitely not **her** fault that her parents ignored her much the same way Sky did and doted on her rather wimpy and very obnoxious (not to mention vapid) brother.

It really wasn't her fault.

At least that's what she told herself when she thought of her nonexistent social and family life every once in a blue moon.

She heaved a sigh and allowed herself to indulge in a few more moments of self-pity. It was rare that she gave a damn about the gaping holes in her life, but when she did, she sure didn't do it half way. It was all about waxing lyrical verses, wallowing in despair, and such.

She snorted.

Pushing away branches from her pretty face (she did acknowledge that she wasn't the least bit ugly with an extremely rare smug air), she reached the clearing where she was to meet her _dear_ older brother, waited a few moments, then began to tap her foot impatiently. Where the hell was he? She checked her watch. 8:05. She hated tardiness. Even the littlest bit of it could set her off on a tirade.

Ten minutes later (_ten minutes of life wasted waiting for His Idioticness_, Cirrus thought), a distinct sound of branches snapping announced that the erstwhile prince had finally arrived.

Sure enough, Sky stepped into the clearing cursing under his breath, disheveled with leaves in his perfectly groomed blonde hair (_it was unnatural how the boy played with his hair,_ Cirrus though). When he caught sight of the slender figure of his sister, he looked at her with what must have been meant to be a glare but came out more like an expression of severe constipation.

"Why'd you pick this blasted clearing, moron?" he roared (or tired to roar anyways. He wasn't the least bit intimidating, especially when daisies were stuck to the fabric on his ass).

Cirrus composed herself, and restrained from snapping that he had been the one to pick the meeting place because _she was just nice like that_ (or so she tried to think, but she knew it was only because he would be able to cut off her Alfea funds).

"I'm so, so, so, so _sorry_, brother." She said in a sickly sweet voice, her teeth clenched together and her thoughts growing more murderous with each "so."

"Never mind then. I grant you a royal pardon," he said, rather pompously, pulling himself up so straight that Cirrus thought he might break a bone, not at all aware that a woodland creature in a nearby tree was scolding him in a chirruping voice and making extremely rude hand (rather, paw) gestures. Cirrus thought that he'd probably destroyed the poor animal's home when he'd come crashing through the woods with the grace of a herd of charging Earth rhinos and a head the size of Magix.

Holding back a derisive snort, Cirrus changed the subject. "What can I do for you, oh dear, dear, dear brother?" There was enough sarcasm in her voice to start a monopoly, which Sky was predictably, and completely, oblivious to.

"Well…" he leant close to Cirrus's ear. She fought the strong urge to back away when the _delectable_ scent of stale beer on his breath hit her in a way reminiscent of a ton of brick.

He whispered briefly.

She whipped away from him, finally convinced that stupidity really caused insanity, and that he was succumbing to the latter...finally.

"You want me to do WHAT?!?"

**XOXO**

Author's Note: And so concludes the first chapter of my first fic. Do you guys like?  
Please read & review & LIKE :)

_W/LOVE, Shay_


End file.
